Something Called Fate
by Rosafinch30
Summary: AU: Caroline Forbes is a college dropout trying to prove that she can still make something of herself without a degree. Klaus is a wealthy business man, looking for a new challenge. Sparks fly when they meet but there are always some things that make fate work a little harder.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say that I am super excited about this story! I'm glad to have my writing muse back and for those who have followed my stories before, you can see where my new 'obsession' lies. Klaroline is a ship I've been sailing for quite some time and am very excited to get to writing again.**

**Now without further delay, here is the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you two? Are you really that hell bent on making me become a failure?" Caroline was screaming into her phone, her roommates, Elena and Rebekah giving her looks mixed with shock and fear, "I am sorry I dropped out, how many times do I have to say it before you finally realize that I'm going to be able to live my life the way I want to?"

"Princess-"

"NO! Don't call me that right now dad, I don't want to hear it. Sweet talking me isn't going to work, not anymore!" Caroline was pacing back and forth in the living room of her three bedroom apartment. Every now and then she would throw her two friends an eye roll or a look that scared both of them enough to worry about the breakables in the apartment.

"Psst, Elena," the brunette turned her head to look at Rebekah, "Go put that glass vase in a closet…with a lot of blankets wrapped around it."

"Be quiet, Rebekah," Elena whispered a small laugh coming from her lips. The warning glare sent to them by Caroline caused them both to sit back and shut their mouths tightly.

"Fine! You don't think I can do it, I'll prove you wrong. I'll go look for a job tomorrow," at that Caroline hung up her cell phone, a growl emitting from her throat as she threw it on to a nearby chair, "How can they cut me off!? Just because I'm not going to college anymore doesn't mean I am going to come home, which is exactly what they want me to do."

Caroline fell into the same chair that her phone was in and she made a face of discomfort before moving her body slightly to pull it out from underneath her.

Silence filled the room for several minutes before Rebekah cleared her throat, "Care, you know if it's a matter of money I am more-"

"No, Beks, I don't want to be a mooch," Caroline looked over at her blonde friend and raised a brow at her look of confusion, "It means that I don't want my rich friend to pay my half of the rent, or for food, or my cell bill," her voice grew into a whine before she leaned forward, her hands covering her face, "This sucks."

Elena and Rebekah looked at each other, sadness for their friend imminent in their faces, "Care," started Elena before Rebekah held up her hand.

"Caroline, this will all work out," she moved from her spot on the couch and kneeled in front of her distressed friend, "You have plenty of options here in the city for work. And I am more than willing to…_help_ until you are fully on your feet," when Caroline scoffed lightly, Rebekah let out a sound of annoyance, "Care, you know that my family is well off and I am only in the States for college to escape my overbearing brothers and their annoying need to oversee my entire life," she heard a tiny laugh come from Caroline's throat and she took it as a good sign to continue, "I will go with you tomorrow to pick up applications, alright?"

The other blonde lifted her head and a small smile played on her lips, "You will?" Rebekah nodded and Caroline looked at Elena with a hopeful glint in her eyes that faded when she saw the frown on the other girl's face.

"Care you know that Tuesdays are my longest days, with lectures and that anthropology class, I'm booked."

Her heart clenched slightly at the thought of classes, remembering at one point in time how excited she was when her days consisted of those things, "It's alright Elena, I understand."

"Oh!" Caroline jumped at Rebekah's loud interruption of the quiet room and she looked at her in confusion, "Maybe Stefan can find you a job at the office…like as a secretary or something?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," chimed in Elena, but Caroline just shook her head.

"No, uh-uh, not gonna happen."

"Why not?" asked Elena and Rebekah at the same time, "Jinx," laughed Rebekah.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "because I'm not going to work with Damon. He'll probably try to make me wear a slutty skirts and have bring him coffee all damn day."

"You're the one sleeping with him," said Rebekah with an amused annoyance.

Caroline sent her a glare, "_Was_, sleeping with him. I stopped that after he asked me to have a threesome with the coat check girl at the wedding we went to last weekend," Caroline stomach lurched at the memory before shaking her head, "Besides I don't know anything about the construction industry."

"That doesn't matter Caroline. You can do filing or take phone calls," said Elena, but Caroline just shook her head.

"No, if I'm going to do this I'm going to get a job without any favors."

The other two girls' gave up the argument and nodded, Rebekah making a mental note to still speak to her boyfriend on the matter. Until then she needed to cheer up her best friend. She stood from the floor and placed her hands on her hips, "I say we make it a pizza and movie night then," she quickly pointed her finger and Caroline whose mouth was open to speak, "and we are not watching The Notebook."

"Now, you are sure that this will arrive in Chicago by tomorrow morning? I do not wish to arrive to my new home with out my paintings following safely behind."

"Baring a storm or engine trouble, all should be good to go sir."

Klaus nodded his head once and shook the pilot's hand, "Good to hear, then have a safe and sound flight and I shall see you tomorrow," the man smiled briefly before turning and making his way towards the cargo plane on the tarmac. The large vessel contained everything that Klaus couldn't bear leaving in London such as his own personal art, vintage furniture, including his luxurious king sized bed he had spent a small fortune on, and his sports car, which strangely enough probably cost less than what Klaus slept in every night.

"Must you bring all of it," Klaus' head shot up to his younger brother Kol approaching, "I'm sure you can find a very good car in America brother."

Klaus scoffed, "I've driven American cars Kol, they are rubbish," he moved past Kol when he spotted his own personal pilot coming close, "I believe we will be set once my brother Elijah arrives, go on and get the plane started," the pilot saluted Klaus lazily before heading to the private plane that sat next to the much larger one holding his prized possessions.

"You know our sister is going to have conniption when she knows that we are in _her_ city," Klaus turned his attention back to his younger brother who continued with an amused glint in his eyes, "I highly looked forward to seeing her face when we knock on her door."

Klaus let out a hearty laugh before clapping a hand on his shoulder, "As do I Kol…as do I."

**~So, there is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and don't hesitate to leave a review! I would love some feedback!**

**Also, you can follow me on tumber – braceletsandponies (formerly mohawksandbroadway)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone that is following this story and to those who have left reviews. I modified the plot a little cause I know the first was slightly confusing.**

**So, I am super excited about this chapter because I get to showcase a few guilty pleasures of mine**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The sounds of the zipper closing killed the silence of the room before the low groan startled her, her head moving to look at the dark head of hair. She had really hoped to be out of his condo by the time he woke up, but it seemed she had failed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," the voice was gruff and tired and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I have to be at work in an hour Damon and I would like to shower so I don't go in smelling like booze and sex."

Damon huffed, "those happen to be my favorite scents," he leaned forward and grabbed her hand pulling her on top of him on the bed, "don't leave," he whispered before peppering kisses along her jaw.

Caroline did her best to squirm from his grasp, his lips felt far too good and if she let him continue what he was doing, she was likely to be at least an hour late to work, "that's not fair," she pushed herself up slightly and frowned at his smirk, "I broke my rule last night and I won't do it again this morning," when she thought she was finally able to free herself from him, Damon quickly moved so that he was hovering over her.

"Just give me ten more minutes," his right hand smoothed up her bare leg, stopping at her upper thigh as his lips sucked on the skin of her collar bone.

"Damon I can't lose this job, you know that," she spoke quietly, tilting her head to give him more access to her skin. It had been a week since Caroline had started working at the coffee shop across the street from the office building that held Stefan and Damon's offices, "besides, I told you I didn't want to do this with you anymore."

"You know my offer still stands for you to be my sexy secretary. I would love to find you in the copy room and have my way with you after a stressful meeting," he laughed quietly at her words, "Yeah, you did say that," he spoke against her skin, his hand inching up to the crotch of her panties, "but that was before you got drunk with me again," she could feel him smirk against her skin, her breath hitching as he slipped his thumb underneath the fabric of her panties and rubbing slow circles on her most sensitive spot.

"Damon…" she felt herself give in, her body relaxing as she pulled his face to hers for a scorching kiss.

"I can't believe that we still haven't gone to see Rebekah yet," Kol was practically pouting as the town car he and Klaus were riding in made its way down Michigan Avenue, "You spoil all my fun, do you know that?"

Klaus couldn't help the loud laugh that came out from his mouth, "and you're an impatient little prick, did you know that?"

The car slowed to a stop just in front of their office building. When the two men stepped out, Kol moved to the crosswalk, "I forgot my coffee on the counter; I'll be up in about twenty."

Klaus' eyes moved from his brothers to the shop across the street, "I'll come with you. I doubt the coffee is as good as Irina's but a bite of food would probably do me good."

The brother's waited talked about further renovations to the office as they crossed the street, the conversation mostly one-sided on Klaus' part. Kol really could care less. As long as he got the corner office that he had been promised, he was happy.

Once they entered, there was a small line, "I'll be right out, I'm going to head to the loo," Klaus left his brother's side, moving to the restrooms and Kol made his way to the line, his eyes lingering on a table of younger girls that seemed to be eyeing him flirtatiously. Sending them a wink, it was soon his turn and his smile grew wider when he saw the blonde behind the counter.

"Well, well, I am certainly glad I ventured into this establishment this morning."

Caroline had only ended up being ten minutes late to work after a quick round with Damon. She was able to give a lame excuse to her boss who seemed too distracted by a delivery to even realize she was late. It was always pretty busy this time of the morning, all of the offices around giving the Coffee Bean most of its business.

It was just starting to die down when a smooth British accent reached her ears and she raised a brow at the guy in front of her. Simply ignoring his line, she gave him a fake smile, "What can I get for you this morning sir?"

Kol chuckled lightly, "I'll take a large iced hazelnut coffee," he tilted his head slightly, "and your phone number as well."

Smirking, Caroline placed his order into the cash register, "That will be $2.50," she pulled a cup and started preparing his drink, her eyes avoiding the guy at her counter at all costs. There was something about getting hit on at work that just annoyed her to no end. It had happened several times since working there and she was slowly learning the best way to ignore it. Hearing the money being placed on the counter, she was hopeful that the guy had given up on trying to pick her up.

"You know, I think I'll order something else."

Caroline had just finished his coffee when her eyes moved back to him, pushing away her annoyance before giving him another fake smile, "and what might that be, sir?"

Kol gave her a devilish smile, "Your clothes on my bedroom floor."

Caroline's reaction was quick and before she knew it, the iced coffee was dripping from Kol's head and a look of shock quickly turning into amusement, "I do love my girl's with spunk."

"What the-"

Another voice stirred Caroline from glaring at the guy she had just dumped the coffee over and her heart instantly jumped when her eyes met a set of ice blue one's, "Kol?" the man spoke his eyes still on Caroline before he seemed to shake to his senses and divert his attention to his coffee soaked brother, "what did you say to her?"

"CAROLINE!" She jumped at the sound of her name being shouted by her boss, "MY OFFICE, NOW!"

"She is simply divine," Kol was still laughing as Klaus dragged him from the coffee shop, "Do you think I still have a chance?" he said with amusement.

Klaus pushed him away in annoyance, "What on Earth did you say to that girl?" he held his hand up, "nevermind, I don't even want to know. Why can't you behave around the female species Kol?" he pointed his finger at the building across the street, "get your bloody ass upstairs and cleaned up. We've got a meeting in two hours, no stalling," Kol was still laughing as he began crossing the street, Klaus watching as he started to chat up with a girl, "that boy never learns-"

"Damon, it's me, call me back as soon as you get this," Klaus turned to see the girl from behind the counter coming out of the coffee shop. She seemed upset and he could see tears in her eyes which caused a strange twist in his stomach, "I may take you up on that job offer after all."

Klaus was about to approach her to apologize for his brother's behavior when the girl's phone rang. Pretending to be looking at his own mobile, he listened, trying to push away the feeling of being a total creeper.

"Hey, they fired me," she crossed her free arm around across her chest and huffed, causing some hair to fly off her face. Klaus found this to be incredibly adorable and he smirked to himself, "I really don't feel like explaining right now, are you in your office? Alright I'll be right up."

A small feeling of disappointment washed over Klaus as she moved but as he saw her cross the street and enter the building across the street, the same building he was currently setting up his own office, he knew it wouldn't be long before he ran into her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to all of you following the story and leaving reviews. I apologize for the short chapters and will do my best to make them longer for you. My rl is pretty hectic but I always want to be sure to give you guys a little something and my brain seems to be working overtime with this story.**

**I'll be heading out of town for the holiday so I wanted to give you some goodness before I disappeared. **

**Forewarning, there is a lot of Daroline in this story, especially this chapter. It's my second ship after Klaroline and I wanted to depict it in its true form. Plus, I need Klaus to have some competition.**

**And I promise you will get more Klaroline goodness this chapter**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

When the elevator dinged, indicating she had reached her desired floor, Caroline quickly stepped out, a large sign that said 'SALVATORE BROTHERS CONSTRUCTION' covering the wall. She made her way through the large glass doors, smiling at the girl behind the receptionist desk, "Hey Lex, is Damon still in his office?"

The other blonde had one ear bud in her ear, chewing her gum as she was typing on her computer, "Hey Care, yeah, he just sent a girl out in tears. I still think he should be letting Stefan do all of the interviews."

Caroline laughed leaning on the counter, "Well, if all goes well, you don't need to be worried about your tissues being used up by weeping woman."

Lexi grinned, "Does this mean we'll be coworkers?"

Caroline nodded before giving Lexi a fist bump, "Just promise me that you two will keep any office rendezvous' after hours," Caroline rolled her eyes at Lexi's comment and started walking towards Damon's corner office, "AND STAY OFF MY COPY MACHINE!"

Laughing loudly, Caroline turned and gave Lexi a thumbs up. She was soon knocking on Damon's oak door and opening it when he called her in.

"Hey Blondie," he grinned before making his way to her quickly, trapping her so her back was against the door, his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down to kiss her before Caroline pressed a finger to his lips.

"That isn't very professional interview etiquette Mr. Salavtore," she snuck under his arms to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, turning to smile and wink at him.

Damon smirked and shook his head before heading back to his desk. On the way, he planted a kiss on the top of her head, "So are you going to tell me what happened or are you too embarrassed to admit you couldn't cut it in a coffee shop," he plopped into his oversized leather office chair and threw his feet up on his desk, "such a tasking job, huh," he winked before reaching and grabbing is half drunken glass of bourbon.

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes, "This guy was being a total creep, Damon. I mean, have some tact why don't you," she proceeded to close her eyes and rub at her temples.

"You got fired for telling off a guy that was hitting on you?" asked Damon incredulously.

"No, I got fired because I dumped his freshly made iced latte over his head," she muttered, her fingers still pressing to her temples.

Damon let out a loud laugh, "I would have given you a raise not thrown you out on your ass."

Caroline opened her eyes and grinned, "Speaking of, should I be worried about the girl that left crying? Or were they NOT tears of joy," she said playfully.

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes before he knocked back the rest of his drink, "The girl may have had a nice set of tits, but I require _my_ girl's to at least know the difference between regular and decaf."

"Then you're lucky I just happen to have left a very prestigious coffee establishment due to creative differences," she smirked.

Standing stood from his chair, "Nice resume, babe," he moved over to his mini bar and poured some more bourbon into his empty glass, "You're in."

Caroline squealed before jumping up and moving over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So when do I start?"

Damon smiled and placed his glass down to rest his hands on her waist, "Today. Stef and I have a meeting with some new company that just got here from London. Friendly competition I suppose," he shrugged before kissing her lips softly.

Caroline pressed her hands to his chest and pulled back, "I told you that last night was a mistake," she said softly.

He smirked, "And what about this morning?"

She shook her head, "I work for you now. I don't want to be that girl that gets ahead by sleeping with the boss."

"Well see that's impossible, you were already sleeping with me. People will simply say the boss decided to bring his favorite toy to work."

Caroline scoffed but still had a hint of a smile, "I guess I should go home and get somewhat professional looking," she said before looking down at her clothes, "Jeans and a tshirt doesn't really seem appropriate if you want to impress the Brits."

Damon laughed, "Please, like I'm worried about that. This is all Stefan. I'm only there to look good and remind these assholes who runs this city when it comes to building renovations."

"Either way," she moved towards the door, "I've got the perfect outfit for today. It's only been worn once, but I know it's just professional enough for today."

Damon raised a brow, "Professional enough?"

"You'll love it," she smiled before opening the large door, "promise."

Klaus stepped on to the top floor, the new location for his Chicago offices. Sure, the head of it all was his oldest brother Elijah, but Klaus new that the last thing his brother was going to do was pick up and move to America. He was more than willing to head the operation, finally being truly in charge giving him a feeling of satisfying feeling of independence.

There were still painters finishing up some of the office space, furniture movers placing new desks and conference tables in their rightful place. Klaus allowed his eyes to take it all in before smiling at his newly hired receptionist, "Good morning, Jenna," he smiled, "How are you this morning?"

The bright smile that graced her features indicated that all was well, "Actually, I had a great night last night," she hesitantly held up her left hand, a bright sparkle emitting from her finger, "My boyfriend proposed last night!"

Klaus let out a small cheer, "That's fantastic, Jenna. Congratulations."

Jenna quickly felt a flush wash over her, "Thank you sir."

He held up a hand, "Please, I've told you to call me Klaus, no need for formalities. I'm not that stuck up," he winked before looking towards his office, "is my brother here yet?"

Jenna tried to hold in a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, he's here," she bit her lip before leaning forward, "is there a particular reason he reeked of hazelnut and coffee?"

Klaus began to walk towards his office, "Let's just say he got his true taste of American woman this morning."

He was still chuckling to himself, the girl's face, Caroline, flashing in his mind before he pushed open his office door. Kol was standing at the window, rubbing his wet hair with a towel, "You know Nik, I think you should install a shower in my office as well," he turned around and smirked, "Cause I plan on having a little visit with that lovely morsel every morning, it's well worth the dry cleaning bill to see her nostrils flare."

Klaus ignored the anger that started boiling inside of him, unaware of how someone he hadn't even spoken to could already have that sort of effect on him, "You're out of luck, Kol. She was fired after she gave you that hazelnut bath."

A slight frown showed on Kol's face, not for the girl, but do to the fact that his plans for his morning routine were ruined, "Well, that's unfortunate," Kol slanted his eyes at his brother, "How did you know?"

"I overheard her on the phone when she left the shop," Klaus moved to his desk and pulled some files out before reading them over, "I need some quiet before this meeting with," he stopped for a moment, pulling a paper from under his files, "The Salvatores."

"You mean the company we are going to end up putting out of business, right?" said Kol with a devilish grin.

"The very one," muttered Klaus, "Now make sure you are here on time. I refuse to be late to this little gathering."

"Rebekah are you sure Stefan is going to be okay with you coming by?" Caroline and her roommate were riding up the elevator to the Salvatore offices, "I mean this meeting is pretty big from what I can tell."

The other girl simply waved her hand in the air, "Please, Stefan will be happy to have a distraction once it's over."

The elevator dinged and as soon as they walked through the doors, Lexi jumped up, "Caroline! There you are! You're late!"

"What are you talking about I thought the meeting didn't start for another half an hour," she looked at Lexi in confusion as she got dragged towards the conference room, "It doesn't but you need to get all of the copies ready for everyone."

Caroline growled, "Damon didn't tell me that Lexi."

"He was probably too busy staring at your ass when you were walking out," they made a quick turn into a large room that held a copy machine about the size of Texas. Lexi handed her a manila envelope, "You need to make five copies of each, front and back."

She started to move out of the room when Caroline grabbed her arm, "Wait! I don't know how to work this thing!"

Lexi rolled her eyes and took about five minutes teaching Caroline how to get everything set correctly before leaving her on her own. After nearly twenty minutes, Caroline was near a nervous breakdown, but she had everything neatly stacked and ready to take to the conference room. She had heard voices while she was in there, but was too distracted by the confusing technology to really distinguish any of them.

Caroline was soon standing in front of the conference room door. Before she entered, she fixed her hair and plastered a bright smile on her face. Making her way inside, her eyes landed on Stefan and Damon on one side of the table both looking up, "There she is."

"Sorry it took so long. That monster in there apparently isn't my biggest fan," when the other two men turned, Caroline felt her heart drop, along with the papers in her hand, "You!?" she spat when she saw Kol grinning at her.

"What the fuck, Care," Damon spouted as Stefan and Klaus had moved to help her pick up the papers.

Caroline stalked towards Kol, pointing her finger, "You got me fired!"

Damon's eyes widened, "This is the guy?"

Kol was laughing causing Caroline to become even angrier, "It appears you landed on your feet just fine, love."

"Don't start Kol," muttered Klaus as he stood from the floor, a pile of papers in his hands, "Miss, you must forgive my brother," he placed the paper on the table and held out his hand, "I'm Klaus."

Caroline quickly calmed at the sound of the man's voice, remembering their small moment in the coffee shop. He was even sexier when he spoke, "Um…I-I'm Caroline," she shook his hand, a warmth spreading on her skin from his touch. Her eyes moved to the mess that was now spread on the table and she gave an apologetic look to Stefan and Damon, "I'm so sorry, I'll get this fixed."

She realized her hand was still in Klaus' and she pulled it away slowly, a blush forming on her cheeks, something that didn't go unnoticed by Damon. Stefan soon cleared his throat, "No Caroline, it's not really that important. We'll have it sent to Klaus later on today."

Nodding once, Caroline began backing out, "I'll just…go then," she gave Kol one final glare before her face softened as she looked over at Klaus, "It was nice meeting you," her back hit the door and she fumbled for the door knob. Once she finally had a good grasp she quickly opened it and slipped out.

**And there you have a true Klaroline interaction! I hope you liked this one and be sure to leave me some reviews!**

**To those in the states, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been way too long since I have updated but with holidays and my lack of creativity I got a little stuck.**

**This chapter is going to be pretty revealing when it comes to Caroline…also, some much needed Klaroline interaction.**

**Chapter 4**

Caroline found herself sitting in the darkness of Damon's office after the embarrassing display in the conference room. Why did fate have to be such a bitch to have landed the same ass from the coffee shop in her brand new workplace? A soft knock sounded at the door and she looked up to see Rebekah walking in, "What the hell happened?" she moved to sit next to her friend, a look of anguish on her face, "Did Damon can you already? That may be a record, two jobs in one day," Rebekah elbowed Caroline playfully who only gave her a small smile.

"You won't believe who they are meeting with. The guy from the coffee shop? Yeah…" she shook her head in annoyance as Rebekah's eyes widened,

"Is he stalking you or something?"

Caroline let out a dry laugh, "You know better than to say that word around me Rebekah Cunningham."

The other girl bit her lip, "Sorry, still too soon, I should have known better," she draped her arm around Caroline's shoulders; "You aren't worried about Damon firing you, are you?"

Shaking her head, Caroline laid her head on her friends shoulder, "No, it's just…there was another guy, the pricks brother. He was…just," she let out a small huff before smiling over at Rebekah, "What is it with you Brits and your accents making American girls knees go weak?" she laughed.

"They're English," said Rebekah curiously. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, "Wait, you said it was a new construction company, right?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes, fresh from across the pond, "Mikaelson, I think."

Rebekah jumped from her spot, her fists clenching at her sides, "Bloody fuck!"

Before Caroline could react, the girl had stormed from the room.

"So, are you going to tell us how you were able to snag the Fell offices from under our noses or is that a dark secret you prefer to keep to yourselves," Damon sat back in his chair, his feet lifting to rest on top of the conference table as he casually ignored his brother's look of annoyance.

Klaus chuckled, the question shaking him from his thoughts about the perky blonde who had once again appeared in his life, "Mr. Fell was an old business associate of my father's. Once he shared that he was closing up shop, I made all the proper moves to secure the space."

Damon pursed his lips and nodded. He opened his mouth to talk again but his brother cut him off, "Forgive my brother, he's had his eye on that office with a shower. Seems he'll have to fork out his own money to get that done after all," Stefan gave Damon another pointed look before resuming the conversation, "Now, all the basic information you asked me will be in the packets I'll have Lexi send up later today."

"I would prefer Caroline be the courier," Kol spoke up, a devilish smirk appearing on his lips.

Damon gave him an annoyed smiled, "Not a bad idea, I'll send her up with some coffee as well. Except it won't be iced this time," giving Kol a playful wink his eyes moved back to Klaus, "You have any idea when you will be up and running?"

Klaus tapped his fingers on the table for a moment, "I'm hoping a week. We've already got a few new hires that have been working extra hours to make sure things started smoothly. I've even been able to line up some jobs as well."

Stefan's eyebrows rose, "Really? You work fast Klaus, I'll give you that."

"Well, I'm not a fan of being unproductive. Every day passed is a waste of money," he smirked, "and I do hate wasting money."

Damon couldn't help the laugh that came out, covering it up with a cough, "Stefan," his eyes stayed on Klaus, realizing he had a true dislike for the guy, "weren't you going to invite our new friends to the Benefit on Saturday night?"

"Oh, yeah, um," Stefan looked through his personal binder before pulling out a small cardboard invitation and handed pushed it towards Klaus, "All proceeds go to the local battered women's shelter. It's our first year throwing it. Actually," he eyed Damon for a moment, "My girlfriend and her friends are helping out, "Caroline and Rebekah are in charge of the setup, decorations and what not. Their roommate Elena is in charge of catering. We've been hard at work promoting as well, we would be honored if you could come."

Klaus and Kol both squirmed slightly at the mention of the name Rebekah. It was a big city, how likely was it that Stefan was referring to their own sister, "So Caroline and Rebekah enjoy throwing parties," he asked casually as he looked over the invitation.

Stefan laughed, Damon rolling his eyes, "Please, you mention party in front of the two of them and you'll have a guest list, location and theme within five minutes," said the latter.

"We joke that they should just start a business, Forbes and Cunningham, planning your party before you even know you're throwing one."

"Wright…Rebekah Cunningham?" asked Klaus.

"Yeah," said Stefan slowly, "My girlfriend."

Kol began snickering and Klaus gave him a stern look. Before Stefan could ask what was so amusing, the door flew open,

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!"

Everyone in the room jumped up, including Klaus and Kol who were both smiling, "Well if it isn't our lovely sister," drawled Kol, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Sister?" said Damon and Stefan in unison.

"Beks!" Caroline was soon entering the room looking around at the faces in the room, "What's going on, Rebekah?"

Klaus moved closer to his sister, "I would think you would be happier to see us. Then again, you've been prancing around using our mother's maiden name instead of the one you were born with. What would father think…tsk tsk."

"Sister?" Caroline looked at Klaus in confusion until it dawned on her, her finger pointing at the two men, "these are your overbearing brothers?" Caroline asked.

Kol scoffed before Rebekah sent him a warning look, "Yes Caroline, my brothers. Who apparently have come to Chicago to ruin my life."

"Oh, get over yourself, Beks," said Kol with annoyance.

"Rebekah, I think we can save this conversation for a more private setting," said Klaus quietly before looking back at the other set of brothers. His eyes fell on Caroline briefly, who felt herself blush at the eye contact Klaus' eyes were on his sister again, "We'll have dinner. There's a nice little bistro I've grown quite fond of not far from here."

Rebekah seemed to be calming down before she nodded once, "Fine."

Silence filled the room once again before Damon finally spoke up; "Well!" he moved around the table and stood next to Caroline, "as much fun as this has been. I'll be taking my new secretary to lunch," he looked down at her and smirked, "sound good?"

She nodded before placing her hand on Rebekah's shoulder, "I'll see you at home," she gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Caroline couldn't help but look over at Klaus, giving him a smile as well before allowing Damon to lead her out of the room with his hand fairly low on the small on her back, an action that made Klaus' hand clench slightly.

"If you're going to be bringing a date, don't bother coming Kol. I don't need one of your floozy with large breasts and a dress that barely covers them ruining my meal," Klaus hung up his phone angrily before stepping into the elevator in the girl's apartment building. The younger brother was always finding ways to get out of family outings and Klaus knew well and good that this was just one of his many plans to do so.

When the elevator lurched to a stop at the girl's floor, Klaus frowned slightly, not happy about the safety issues of a faulty elevator. He stepped out, moving to the apartment door that Rebekah told him was her apartment before knocking three times. He heard the unmistakable voice of Caroline shouting out that she would answer it. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and pressed down to smooth his tie out just in time for the door to swing open.

The look on Caroline's face was one of shock. She had her hair up in a high ponytail wearing an off the shoulder sweatshirt and yoga pants. It appeared that she had no makeup on and Klaus thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

After what seemed like several minutes but was only a few seconds, Klaus cleared his throat and smiled, "Hello again, love. Is my sister ready yet, or will she be fashionably late as usual?"

Caroline let out a nervous laugh, a sound that Klaus was quite fond of, "She's just trying to find her shoes, come on in," she moved behind the door to give him the space to enter, "I'm sorry about the mess, I'm making cookies for our neighbor."

Klaus suddenly saw what she was referring to when their kitchen came into view. There was the obvious ingredients and appliances out typically used for baking spread out across the counter, "Do you often bake for people?" he asked before his eyes landed back on Caroline.

She shrugged, "Not really. But apparently Bobby has been dealing with some bullies in school," she stated before moving into the kitchen, "I figured some chocolate chip cookies would help just a little. I'll also be walking him to school tomorrow morning so he can point them out and I can kick their asses," she smirked looking over at him.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm not sure you would be able to get away with that, though I think I would rather enjoy the show."

Caroline laughed, "You're probably right. Maybe him just showing up with a hot blonde on his arm will keep them away."

They both laughed before someone cleared their throat, Rebekah coming into view, "I'm ready," she said before eyeing Caroline, "I'll see you when you get home, yeah? And save some of those for me. Bobby isn't the only one that's had a long day."

Caroline nodded, "Yup, you two have fun," she gave Klaus a small wave before turning her mixer back on to blend her ingredients.

Klaus and Rebekah were waiting by the elevator and he couldn't help noticing the look his only sister was giving him, "What is it, Rebekah?"

She moved her body so she was standing straight in front of him, "If you think I would be okay with you dating Caroline, you're wrong."

Klaus raised a brow. It was apparent she had witnessed the two of them flirting and he tilted his head, "Now why would you say that? Do you not find me a suitable choice for her?"

Rebekah shook her head, "That's just it, I believe you two would be perfect for each other. The problem is that Caroline shouldn't be jumping it something serious. Not after," she was interrupted by the elevator dinging and opening and none other than Damon Salvatore walking out, smirking when he saw the two siblings,

"Well, fancy meeting you two here, headed out for dinner?" he asked still walking though backwards towards the girl's apartment, "have fun and try not to kill each other," he winked before turning slightly, letting himself in the door without knocking, the sound of the door shutting causing Klaus to glower.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pulled her brother on to the elevator, pushing the button for the ground floor, "that man is getting far too comfortable here."

Klaus looked at her in confusion, "Are they a couple? Because if they are, what was all that talk before we were interrupted?"

His sister shook her head, "Caroline and Damon are complicated Klaus. They aren't dating, more just very good friends with very good benefits," she groaned to herself, thinking she probably should have left that last bit to herself.

"You can't be serious. That man has no tact and is a complete arse," he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, though his sister still caught on.

"There is much more to it then meets the eye, Klaus."

"Oh, is there, please…enlighten me."

Rebekah let out a slow breath, her hand rubbing at her temple before finally looking at him again, "he saved her life, Klaus."

**Author's Note**

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you again for all of your support!**


End file.
